


A story about you and me

by commatme



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Steve McGarrett, Criminals Made Them Do It, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Fantasy, Top Danny "Danno" Williams, Voyeurism, somehow this is also fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21589249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commatme/pseuds/commatme
Summary: “What if,” Steve says, which makes Danny start to pay attention, because up until now, it’s always been him using those words first. “What if I got captured by some criminals.”
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 6
Kudos: 222





	A story about you and me

**Author's Note:**

> I did not know until literally just now that “criminals made them do it” is a canonical tag on the archive. Brb, laughing really loudly at this wonderful, unique space we have built for ourselves on the internet, and the fact that after everything I’ve seen something like this can still surprise me somehow, omg.
> 
> A note: this does not contain non-con or dub-con (they’re fantasizing and they’re both very clear about being into it the entire time), but heed that “x made them do it” trope tag anyway. If it makes you uncomfortable, don’t read this, for your own sake.

“What if,” Steve says, which makes Danny start to pay attention, because up until now, it’s always been him using those words first. They’re in bed; they’ve just turned the lights off, and it doesn’t feel like a coincidence that Steve is speaking up now, in this safe space shrouded in darkness, when Danny’s eyes haven’t fully adjusted yet and he can’t see Steve’s face. “What if I got captured by some criminals.”

“Okay,” Danny says, but warily. He’s not a fan of anything where Steve gets hurt, even if it’s just a fantasy scenario. “And then I rescue you?”

“Yeah, you come to my rescue.” Some rustling of sheets. Steve is settling on his back, finding a comfortable position where he coincidentally also isn’t looking at Danny directly. The thin blanket is pulled up only to his hips, leaving his entire torso uncovered and naked.

Danny slides in closer, almost but not quite touching Steve’s side. He makes an educated guess. “But?”

“You find me all tied up. I’m shackled to a metal pipe above my head, standing, but it’s just a little too high. I’m alright, but there’s no way for me to get free.” Steve spreads his legs the tiniest bit and one of them touches Danny’s in a way that could be an accident, but isn’t. “I’m on display.”

That, Danny can work with. He rubs a hand over Steve’s belly, inching lower. “Okay. Yeah.”

“You take out a bunch of the guys guarding me. Four or five, single-handedly. You do your best, but there’s too many of them. Even I wouldn’t have made it.”

“I get captured too?”

“Kinda. Just the leader is left and a couple of his guys, and this leader, he’s decided that it’d be stupid to take us with them, because he doesn’t have the man power, and he doesn’t really want to kill us because it’s a hassle. His dead men were just hired muscle - revenge isn’t worth it.”

“We’re cops,” Danny agrees. “Lotta heat.”

Steve’s breathing is heavy. “Yes. But there’s something else he can get from us before he leaves.” Danny gets worried for a moment there - rape fantasies would very much fall under the banner of Steve getting hurt - but then Steve says, “A show.”

Oh. “You’re still tied up? What does he say?”

“I am.” Steve, very deliberately, lifts his arms and folds his hands around the thin wooden slats of the headboard behind and above him. He flexes his grip once, as if to test it out, and then holds position. “He tells you to pull down my pants and fuck me. What he doesn’t know is that I already have your dick in my ass every night.”

“God, yes. Not exactly a hardship.” Danny moves a light hand from Steve’s collarbone to his hip, making him shiver even before Danny pushes down the blanket and subsequently Steve’s boxers. Steve’s been tenting for a while now, but seeing it is better than just knowing what’s under there. 

“One of the goons gets you something slick - there’s no real lube, but oil, lotion, something.”

Danny licks his own fingers and traces that same path from collarbone to just above where Steve really needs it. Steve’s hips twitch. “Makes sense. Even criminals get dry skin.”

Steve is not in a mood to be derailed by quips. He’s close to panting, and that’s from just words and some teasing touches. “You open me up quickly. The main guy is impatient, eager for you to get on with it, and he wants you to fuck me hard and rough. He wants to humiliate us. He doesn’t know I’m still stretched from the night before, or that I like it when you let go, or that I’ve been fantasizing about you tying me up before you take me but couldn’t figure out how to tell you.”

Danny files that away for later. “But I know you. I know you like it. I’d make it good for you.”

“Always.” Steve says it on a breath out, the trust in his voice so complete it shakes something loose in Danny. “You’d take care of me. I’d know you would. I’d be fully hard before you even enter me, ready for whatever you’re willing to give.”

“I’d fuck you hard and fast from behind, holding you steady by your hips. Are those guys watching?”

“Yes. All three of them. They’re all hard, but the boss is the only one who unzips and pulls out his dick to jerk off.”

“Of course he would.” Danny slides a hand back between Steve’s legs, reaching around Steve’s balls to brush a middle finger over Steve’s hole. He has no intention of slipping it inside, because he’d need lube for that and getting it would require a momentary pause that could break the spell, which is not a risk worth taking. Real life is not just a fantasy and different rules apply – but he can still put some pressure on that spot. He can aid Steve in imagining the picture Steve is painting in even more vivid colors. “I’m not surprised. Who could resist you?”

Steve spreads his legs further and shakes his head on the pillow. He’s still looking at the ceiling. Maybe he’s seeing it all play out. “It’s us. The two of us together, we’re the hottest thing he’s ever seen. But you’re not doing it because of him.”

“No, I’m not. Can I reach around you while I keep fucking you, to get you off?”

“God, yes. Please.”

Danny does, curling his hand around Steve’s erection. “I think our spectator would be close to coming by now, don’t you? It’d be hard not to.”

Steve grunts his assent. “One of the guards has given in and is grinding against his own hand, cupping his dick over his pants.”

“That’s just what you do, Steve. What we do, together, but you, you look so good. You take it so well. I tell you that. I whisper it against your neck so that you’re the only one who hears it, and then I remind you I love you and I tell you to come.”

Steve groans, a deep, desperate sound. His hips buck, his hands go white-knuckled on the headboard and his arching movement rocks the entire bed. He clenches up all over and Danny’s hand gets painted hot and wet.

Danny strokes him through it, whispering, “Good. You did so good. That was amazing, Steve.”

Steve keens and gasps for breath as he slowly starts to come down from his high. 

“So what happens next?” Danny asks. He’s still throbbing, achingly hard.

Steve’s laugh is a barely there thing, but it’s euphoric, in that way that comes with getting sorely needed relief. He rolls over onto Danny, forcing Danny flat on his back, and kisses Danny’s neck. “I think,” he says, “they’d be a little distracted by how quickly you made me come. It pushes the main guy over the edge, and probably the one who was rubbing himself, too, just a moment later, and the last one is going cross-eyed with lust.”

“What are you saying? I take them out?”

“Sure. You tackle them to the floor, tie them up for a change.”

“Dick swinging?”

“Yes.” Steve sets his teeth over the spot just under Danny’s jaw that he knows drives him wild. “After you’re done, you come back to me, use a key you found to uncuff me and you fuck me again.”

“I do?”

“You do,” Steve says, and slithers down the bed, gently extracts Danny’s dick from his underwear and takes the full length in his mouth. It doesn’t take long. Wet heat, suction and Steve – it’s all Danny really needs. He comes harshly and Steve swallows, humming around him, pulling another few spurts out of him.

The process happens in reverse when Steve lets Danny go, tucks him back in and moves back up the bed to lie down beside him again. He’s on his side, this time, facing Danny. They kiss once, twice, before separating back to their own pillows. 

Sated and assured that Steve is alright, Danny lets his eyes slip shut. “Just for the record,” he says, before he drifts off, “I still don’t want you to get kidnapped.”

“Noted,” Steve promises.

“But if you ever want me to tie you up, just say the word.”

There’s a longer response time, so Danny cracks open one eye. Steve is looking at him from up close in the large bed, his eyes full of emotions that make warm, fuzzy, hot and sharp things curl up in Danny’s belly in one heap. “Also noted,” Steve says.


End file.
